Martial Arts
Martial arts dominates the Gosu (The Master) world with many (고수, gosu), of all levels of power, using different styles. While outer ki and inner ki both exist, inner ki is a major part of a martial artist's strength. It has been noted that in the hands of a gosu with great inner ki, even a dead leaf can become a weapon that can pierce iron plates.Chapter 18 Despite this, outer ki fist arts can also be quite formidable. The bodies of martial artists (and regular humans) have various important points on the body that determine ki output as well as one's mortality. There are twelve ki veins and eight erratic ki passages which are joined by the regular flow of one's ki.Chapter 50 As well as that, a person has nine fatal points. If these fatal points are disrupted and a person continues using their martial arts, these fatal points will burst causing a ki overload and ultimately death.Chapter 49 Martial artists also have eight extra meridians on their body that, if opened correctly, boost the gosu's inner ki levels.Chapter 74 Known Martial Arts Blood Dance Killing Formation :''User(s): Pung Baek, Ze Wungang'' Blood Dance Killing Formation ( , Hyeolmusaljin) is an incredibly powerful spear-based martial art created by Pung Baek, the Bloody Godly Spear almost 200 years before the current time; it was inherited and utilised by Ze Wungang, the Sky Valorian Star in the current time period.Chapter 129 *'Empyrean Lightning Rain' ---- Demonic Techniques :User(s): 'Hyeol Bi'' The 'Demonic Techniques '(마공(魔功)) were an incredibly diverse and powerful set of martial art techniques used by the members of the Asura Blood Sect. In the present, the Martial Eminence Hyeol Bi achieved the ability to use the Demonic Techniques after undergoing Demonic Resurrection.Chapter 151 ---- Diamond Body :User(s): 'Dang Gwe'' A martial artist from Hadong claimed he had reached a level of " " ( , Geumgangbulgoe).Chapter 1 Although it ended up turning out that the martial artist lied, Gang Ryong stated that those that truly reached the "Diamond Body" level could pick themselves out of a mountain of rubble after taking the Evil Negating Palmstrike, given a few hours to recover. ---- Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques :''User(s): Dokgo Ryong, Four Heavenly Kings, Gang Ryong'' The ( , Pacheonsib-ishingong) are a set of a martial arts techniques that constitute a style developed by Dokgo Ryong, the Heavenly Destroyer. According to Gang Ryong, no-one can take a Divine Heavenly Destruction Technique head on and live; however, Sa Paecheon, even whilst nursing internal injuries, took half of them from the Heavenly Destroyer himself and survived.Chapter 76 *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike' **'Dark Wheel, Cosmic Technique' **'Dark Wheel Strike, Thousand Circle Formation' **'Two Wheel, Dark Wheel Strike Ultimate: Abyssal Void' ***'Radiant Wheel Strike: Abyssal Summoning' *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wind Wall' *'Heavenly Destruction, Eagle Talon Cleave' *'Heavenly Destruction, Evil Negating Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Five Ring Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Obliteration Flash Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Pulverising Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Radiant Wheel Strike' **'Radiant Wheel, Dragon Piercing Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Shattering Thrust Palm' *'Heavenly Destruction, Space Sundering Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Thunder Hawk Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction Secret Blood Technique, Extra Meridian Resonance' The Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques can be chained: *'Heavenly Destruction Chained Technique, Two Wheels of Devastation' ---- Divine Jangbaek Arts :''User(s): Gwak Yeom'' The Divine Jangbaek Arts ( , Jangbaegshingong) is a martial arts style utilised by the Gwak Yeom, the Jangbaek Sage. *'Incandescent Devastation' ---- Doh Family Spear Style :''User(s): Doh Gwang, Doh Gyeol, Doh Gyeom'' The ( , "Dohgahchangbeob") is a renowned style of spearmanship used by members of the Doh Family of the Pungjin Sect. The Iron Lion is a master of said techniques. *'Doh Family's Flame Spear, the 13th Move: Empyrean Annihilation' *'Pungjin Cross Slash' *'Pungjin Spiral Dance' *'Storm Slash' ---- Flying Flash Sword :''User(s): Soh Cheongwon, Soh Jinhong'' The ( , Soseondang-ui Seongwangbigeom) is a powerful style of swordsmanship that was passed down the Soseondang Clan. The Soseondang Clan existed near the Yunnan Castle and over generations they pursued the "ultimate understanding" of the sword rather than fame or honour.Chapter 13 As a result, masters of the style are able to move at nigh untraceable speeds and slice through sturdy walls, boulders and trees as easy as a knife through butter. The swordsmanship of Soh Cheongwon the One Sword, the late 5th Clan Master of the Soseondang, was so swift and sublime that even renowned martial artists could barely follow his movements with their eyes. It is later revealed that this style shares the same roots with the martial art Jin Yurim used.Chapter 163 The current successor of the Flying Flash Sword style is Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend, a person who does not actually share any blood with the previous successor, Soh Cheongwon.Chapter 15 *'Thousand Sage Flash Sword' ---- Iron Shattering Fist :''User(s): Dang Gan'' ( , Cheolswaegwon) is a martial art utilised by Dang Gan. Though not much is currently known about it, the style seems to involve powerful strikes. *'Blazing Iron Shattering Thrust' ---- Life Drain Technique :''User(s): Palgongjin Yangso, Gha Woobok'' The ( , Heubseongdaebeob) is a bizarre and remarkably unique martial arts style that involves the draining and assimilation of ki and life energy from targets. It is a truly enigmatic art that, once mastered, enables its user to harmonise with the ki of natural elements (such as plants and rocks) and utilise their power as one pleases; retracing the martial art's origins, the Life Drain Technique is more like a Sage Art or Taoist Art than a martial art.Chapter 101 The art requires a special physical constitution to be able to be learned and, in the days of the old murim, was taught under great secrecy.Chapter 98 Apparently, the original purpose of the Life Drain Technique was to absorb the ki of others in order to attain immortality.Chapter 160 Palgongjin Yangso ( 양소, Palgongjin-in Yangso) was a man who completed the Life Drain Technique. At some point during his life, he passed on the martial art style to Gha Woobok. *'Wraith Execution' ---- Welkin Lightning :''User(s): Sa Paecheon, Nameless'' The ( , Cheonloe) techniques are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Sa Paecheon, the Devil of the Venom Hands. The strength of these techniques is enough that they can clash evenly with the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques utilised by both the Heavenly Destroyer and his disciple. *'Welkin Lightning, Blood Death Palm' *'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Berserker Lightning' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration' *'Welkin Lightning, Five Fold Palmstrike' ---- Unclassified Martial Arts techniques These are martial arts techniques that are not specifically linked to any particular martial arts style. *'Demonic Dark Whirlwind' *'Eight Docked Gates Formation' *'Flame Wall' *'Godly Frost Palmstrike' *'Thousand Phoenix Destruction Sword' Other Abilities Deadly Barrier: Palace of Conception :''User(s): Hwan Sa'' The Deadly Barrier: Palace of Conception ( , Saljin Potaegung; lit. Killing Display/Exhibition Womb Foetus Palace) is a powerful soul summoning technique, similar to the Grand Soul Possession Technique, that creates a powerful illusory space to trap and kill a target. If the target succumbs to the illusions and reacts to them in any way, the illusions then become real to the target. Then, unless they defeat the psychosomatic illusions, they will be killed by them.Chapter 140 Despite the technique's fearsome capabilities, it can be broken out of with enough skill. Grand Soul Possession Technique :''User(s): Hwan Sa'' Grand Soul Possession Technique.png|The summoned archfiends possessing a novice... Grand Soul Possession Technique (metamorphosis).png|Undergoing Ultimate Metamorphosis... Grand Soul Possession Technique (failures).png|Most people do not survive... Grand Soul Possession Technique (Sky Stars).png|The known survivors... the Sky Stars! The Grand Soul Possession Technique (환혼귀진대법, Hwanhongwijindaebeob) is a forbidden technique that summons the spirits of archfiends who died without finding a successor (to pass their martial art on to), and allows the spirit to possess living novices who will then inherit their martial art.Chapter 127 While possessed, the novices must endure body-breaking training that eventually leads to their . Once their training is complete and the possessed novices have fully inherited the possessor's martial art, the spirit departs their body. However, this forbidden technique comes with extreme drawbacks. For the process to be successful, novices need both a complete understanding of the martial art they are inheriting (as well as being compatible with the martial art itself) and a tremendous amount of ki. In addition, the novices need incredible mental and physical fortitude in order to overcome the extreme pain caused by undergoing Ultimate Metamorphosis during possession. Due to this, despite the strict selection criteria and the many years of training that follow, the number of people that survive this accursed technique are close to zero. However, it is said that those who successfully inherit their possessor's martial art attain a martial arts prowess powerful enough to rule their era. Survivors of the Grand Soul Possession Technique include the six of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge. Illusion Casting :''User(s): Yang Jeonghak, Song Yerin, Old Man, Hwan Sa'' Certain people have the power to cast sensory illusions, ranging from simple ocular illusions (such as changing one's appearance) to overwhelming somatosensory ones (such as making someone believe they have lost a limb). Illusionists try to unsettle their opponents in various ways; the moment their opponent becomes rattled and lets their emotions get the better of them, the illusionist has already won. People who are single-mindedly driven easily succumb to even basic illusion techniques.Chapter 25 According to Yang Jeonghak, the best way to break free from an illusion technique is to not get caught in an illusion technique to begin with by avoiding the gaze of the illusionist and keeping one's composure.Chapter 115 However, in the case that a person does succumb to an illusion, the quickest and simplest way to break free is through pain. However, because there is a fine distinction between imaginary pain and real physical pain, seizing the opportunity to break out of the illusion by noticing and using real physical pain comes down to the victim's willpower. Another method of breaking out of an illusion technique is to release a relatively powerful burst of one's inner ki at once, though the person needs to be reasonably more powerful than the illusionist for this to work.Chapter 28 Poison Arts There are many deadly toxins that are used in the branch of martial arts known as the Poison Arts: *' ' ( , Mahoseon): A horrifying poison used by Sa Paecheon. Its effects include the slow degeneration of muscles and tissues.Chapter 72 *'Gu' ( , Go): A unique class of toxic worms that are implanted into a victim, enabling their user to control the victim's body against their will. Mak Sapyeong was a user. *' ' ( , Shinseonpye): A poison that the old man's most recent puppet coated his sword with. While its effects are largely unknown, if one does not begin restoring their ki immediately after being afflicted, their chance of surviving drops drastically; using more ki while afflicted will almost certainly cause death. Key Terms Notes & Trivia *Gosu are said to have stepping and running techniques, so much so that they don't even leave footprints when they walk on snow.Chapter 3 *LINE's translation of Diamond Body, "Vajra Body" refers to Vajra, a Sanskrit word that means both diamond and thunderbolt. *In the Deadly Barrier: Palace of Conception technique, "胎宮" is a Buddhist term, meaning a "foetal palace"; it refers to a place where non-believers and disbelievers are in a dark void-like mothering womb (much like a foetus), though they are still in a palace. References Navigation Category:Martial Arts techniques Category:Gosu (The Master)